


Let me in

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I scarcely dare to breathe for fear of breaking the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me in

I scarcely dare to breathe for fear of breaking the spell, for fear he would clam up or worse - bolt. Ever so carefully I lace my fingers in his and wait, my heart racing with equal amounts of fear and anticipation. Then, with a touch so slight I almost don't notice it at first, he slides his thumb over mine.

We stay like that for what feels like an eternity, only our hands touching but it's more intimate than anything I've ever experienced. There are things we don't talk about, words we don't dare to say yet but they are there, invisible strands connecting us. 

That's the first time he stays with me until the morning, he doesn't sleep but lets me curl up against his side - he's so _warm_ \- and I drift off with his arm around me, the steady beat of his heart against my cheek. I feel safe, for the first time in my life. I hope it lasts. I want it to.


End file.
